


By The Light Of The Moon

by TheFamousFireLadyM



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, blame the wda group, free moon dogs, werewolf lucretia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFamousFireLadyM/pseuds/TheFamousFireLadyM
Summary: Magnus is overjoyed to find a tame-looking dog roaming the Bureau halls.





	By The Light Of The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> magcretia week day 2 theme sun/moon because i couldn't write anything for day 1!

 

As far as free moon dogs go, this one was friendlier than he expected. It had been wandering the empty halls of the Bureau near Madam Director’s office. Now, Magnus didn’t exactly know what carried him to her office in the first place. Call it loneliness, call it curiosity, call it what you will, but Magnus wasn’t sure what it was beside the unnameable feeling that rose in his chest at the sight of Lucretia.

The poor old girl’s muzzle was silvery, but her eyes were bright, and she seemed just as energetic as any younger dog. She stood at about his hip, fur wiry and black, shot through with more silver than anything else. He couldn’t figure out the breed, but she seemed to look at least a little like a wolf. And she sure as hell was friendly. Magnus didn’t even have to try to catch her like she was some kind of feral dog. The dog stood her ground, letting him approach him slow, and as soon as he extended a flat palm out to her, she dropped low on her front legs, in a playful position, albeit a little stiffly. But she was old, that much was clear. 

“Hey, girl.” Magnus breathed, quiet, easy. The dog’s greying tail wagged slow, and she took a hesitant step toward him. He smoothed a palm down past her relaxed ears and gave her a good scritch. She pressed in closer, and licked his palm. “What are you doing all alone? I thought dogs weren't allowed on the moon.” 

Of course the wolf didn't answer. It let him carry it around for a few minutes after he picked it up. And it seemed to take great joy in licking his face, and as long as Madam Director didn’t find out, he was good as gold. 

* * *

  
  


Magnus strode up to them, easily carrying what looked to be a massive gray and black wolf. It sat in his arms easily, as if comfortable in his grip . “Hey guys, guess what. The moon has free dogs.” 

Taako caught a glimpse of the wolf’s piercing grey eyes and, for some reason, a chill went down his spine. This was no normal wolf, he was pretty sure. “That looks more like a wild animal, m’dude.” 

“It’s fine. I had a hard success on my animal handling roll.”  Sure enough, the wolf seemed friendly, if a bit standoffish. Merle approached, a hand out to pat the large wolf’s flank, and the beast gave him a scathing, if somehow familiar, look. Taako wasn’t sure actual wolves could even do that. 

“You know who she reminds me of with that look? Madame Director.” Taako remarked, still making uncomfortable eye contact with the greying wolf. 

“You know what, yeah. Maybe you could name it after her, and she might be flattered enough she’ll let you keep it. What was her name again? Lucinda?” Merle added, unaware the wolf was glaring daggers at his hand, hovering just above it’s flank. 

“Lucretia.” Magnus intoned, and the dog’s ears perked up, before she put her focus on his face, resting her chin on his shoulder with a huff. 

“I wonder where the boss lady is, anyway.” Taako spoke up, looking to Merle. “Wanna go help cha’boi out, Merle? She’s gotta be around here somewhere.” 

“I’m gonna try to sneak the dog into my room.” Magnus added, in a stage whisper. “If you find her, make sure Lucretia stays distracted.” 

“Can do, big man.” Taako shot him a finger guns and a wide smile, and nodded toward Merle down the hall. 

* * *

 

“Alright, Lucy.” Magnus set the wolf down on his unmade bed with a grunt of effort, and she curled up beside him. Her gaze was piercing but not malevolent, and the others were right. She did have something about her look that reminded him of the director. “How about that? You like that name?” He outstretched his hand, and her tongue brushed his fingertips. “Lucretia?” 

She yawned and settled down, with a quiet doggy rumble, and Magnus put his attention elsewhere. He stood up off the bed, and crossed the room, looking for something he could use as a collar that would fit the massive wolf dog. 

He turned upon hearing a ragged panting, and there instead of the large black wolf, sat a very perturbed Madame Director. Legs crossed, and arms up over her chest to cover herself, she looked rather put out. 

“Uh.” Magnus began, looking her up and down. Magnus couldn’t help but admire her figure for a second before he caught himself, bringing his hand up to shield his eyes.

Lucretia’s mouth curved downwards, but her voice was soft, unguarded. “What did I tell you about no dogs on the moon?” 

He looked sharply away, face absolutely burning. He tossed a blanket her way to let her cover herself, before managing to build up the courage to look back at her. “No one could resist free moon dogs.” 

Lucretia sighed, and stretched her legs along the length of the bed after wrapping the quilt around herself. Magnus sat down on the edge of the bed beside her. 

“So, this is a thing.” 

“Yes.” She announced. “Normally, I ask Davenport to lock me in the office during the full moons, but.” 

“Let me guess, he forgot?” The gnome  _ was _ rather absent-minded when it came to certain tasks like that, if Magnus had to admit. 

“Probably.” She replied, and crossed her legs in front of her. Magnus just looked at her for the longest time. He fell headlong into the way she looked down at herself, fingernails picking at a stray thread. “Where did you even get this quilt?” 

“You know, I don’t even remember.” Magnus responded, distracted by the way she looked, stripped of her regal attire, sitting naked and alone with  _ him _ on his bed. 

Magnus leaned in for a second, mouth open a fraction, as if to kiss her. Something about this entire situation was familiar, aching low in his gut. Lucretia’s grey eyes flicked to his, lingering for a second that seemed to stretch on forever as she leaned in as well. A look of dreadful embarrassment crossed her face the moment before their mouths would have touched if they had continued on their mutual paths, before she turned away. 

Magnus turned away as well, hands wrung in his lap. His face still burned as he cleared his throat.

Lucretia was sitting up, cross legged, in the mass of sheets, the quilt patterned with little ducks wrapped around her shoulders and covering her apparent lack of clothing. Instantly, her director voice was back. “You tell absolutely no one about this.” 

Magnus sat there, a leg crossed over his lap. His elbow rested on his knee and his chin on his fist. 

“So, does Davenport or anyone else on the rest of the base know about this?” 

“You’d be surprised at who knows.” 

“Oh, right.” Magnus laughed, “Sure, and let me guess that’s everybody else but me?” 

“This is why there are no dogs allowed on the moon.” 

“Well, my  _ boss _ is a free moon dog, so whatever.” He leaned on his hand, regarding her with an amused look. “And I’m not gonna forget about how you kick your leg when you’re scratched behind the ear.” 

Lucretia’s face burned when the sound of his laughing reached her ears. “Don’t tell anyone about this. Especially  _ that _ .” 

“Okay, fine.” Magnus replied, and leaned back, glancing at Lucretia’s expression.

“There’s just one more problem though. Your clothes are all the way across the facility.” 

Lucretia sank her teeth into her lower lip in realization. “Right.” If Lucretia could, she would have died right there from the sheer force of her embarrassment, and from the deep ache that had built up in the pit of her belly. She wished she could have told Magnus the truth, how the year after she had left him in Ravens Roost  _ this lycanthropy _ happened, but he wouldn’t have been able to understand her anyway. That hurt more than anything else. She dreaded the static. 

His cheerful voice knocked Lucretia out of her reverie. “Guess that just means you’ll have to wear something of mine.” 

* * *

 

_ Tradition states that to turn a werewolf back to its human form, someone who loved the wolf deeply must outstretch their hand and call the wolf by it’s human form’s name.  _


End file.
